


Christmas With Friends

by castielnov4k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BunkerChristmas, Christmas, Cute, Eggnog, Fluff, Holidays, Singing, carols, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielnov4k/pseuds/castielnov4k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds an interesting Christmas album online... a certain Jason Manns album... containing the dulcet tones of their actor doubles from The French Mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With Friends

Sam started laughing in disbelief at the picture on the website he had found himself on. 

"What is it?" Dean demanded from the couch, turning to look at Sam. "You're interrupting pie time."

"Come and look at this," Sam insisted, pointing at the laptop screen. "...Ya filthy animal."

Sam dissolved into another fit of laughter. Dean frowned in suspicion and made his way over to the computer. Once he saw the picture, his face changed to instant bitchface. 

"What. The. Hell."

"Apparently, Jared and Jensen and.. Misha," Sam chirped gleefully. "Like to sing Christmas carols in their free time."

"Wait, what?" Dean stuttered, before pointing a furious finger at his brother. "We are NOT listening to this."

"Oh, Cas!" Sam sang. "Can you come out here please?"

"Sam I swear to God-"

"Sam?" Cas called, appearing from the bunker corridor. He looked adorably rumpled, as usual. 

"Can you get out some eggnog, please?" Sam requested innocently as he hit the 'download' button. "I'm in a festive mood."

"Alright," Cas agreed, slightly confused as he went to the kitchen. 

"I don't get it," Dean muttered desperately, leaning in close to Sam. "Why are you so keen to listen to it? You're on here too, aren't you bothered?"

Sam smiled up at him, an evil twinkle in his eyes. They had decided to be brown today. "Not as bothered as you are. And that, my dear sweet summer child, is why I am not bothered at all."

He laughed wickedly as Cas returned with a carton of eggnog. He put down the carton before noticing the picture on Sam's screen. He narrowed his eyes. "Are they-?"

"Our actor doubles from that delightful adventure that you and Balthazar sent us on? Why yes, they are."

Cas contemplated the picture. "I appear to be wearing a striped jumpsuit. Fascinating how our clothing choices are so varied."

"Well, Misha Collins was an interesting individual," Sam grinned. 

"Oh no, Cas, please tell me you have a problem with listening to this album," Dean begged. "Smite the computer, do anything."

"Don't be ridiculous, Dean," Cas replied, sitting down to pour out glasses of eggnog. "It's Christmas, correct? Humans listen to carols at Christmas, correct? Why would there be a problem?"

"But-"

"Shhh, Dean," Sam whispered, pressing a finger to his mouth and patting the seat between him and Cas. "Music's starting."

Dean, after staring in bewilderment for a moment, gave up and sank into the chair. Sam passed him a plastic cup of eggnog, smirking from ear to ear. Dean downed it in one gulp and held it out for a refill as the album began playing. 

The first song was 'Holly Jolly Christmas', which they soon realised with delight featured 'Gabriel'. Dean began to relax as he laughed along with his brother and his best friend. It was probably helped along by the steadily decreasing levels of eggnog in the carton.

After two more songs, 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' began to play and Jensen Ackles' harmonious voice filled the room. Dean felt his shoulders stiffen.

"Whoa, Dean, he's actually pretty decent," Sam marvelled, hiccuping slightly. Cas was staring, mesmerised, at the screen. Dean felt a strange ripple of jealousy at Cas's expression. 

"He's not that good," Dean grumbled, crossing his arms. Sam laughed knowingly, which Dean answered with a glare. 

Before long, Jared Padalecki's rendition of 'White Christmas' began sounding from the speakers.

"He actually doesn't sound that different to you, Sam," Cas observed, swirling his cup of eggnog. He had drank more than the brothers, due to his higher tolerance of alcohol. 

Sam shrugged, and threw his hands in the air drunkenly to bellow to the ceiling, "AND MAY ALL YOUR CHRISTMASES BE WHITE." 

"My god, you're a freak," Dean chuckled, clapping a hand on Sam's shoulder. 

By the time the album had progressed to '12 Days of Christmas', the boys were so drunk that they barely recognised Misha's voice, as it was so different to Cas's.

"Why is his voice so-so-not deep?" Cas mumbled, staring at the floor as if it had suddenly sprouted wings. 

"I don't know, but I'll take yours over his any day," Dean insisted fondly. Behind him, Sam giggled into his cup. 

"Dessssssstiel," he whispered to himself. 

Nobody stopped the album after it finished, and soon it had circled back to 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'. 

" _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_ ," Jensen requested. " _Make the Yuletide gay..._ "

"Ok," Cas slurred, and threw his arms around Dean to press his lips to Dean's. Sam, after a moment of confusion, cheered and whooped. 

After they broke apart, Dean looked at Cas, stunned. "Cas, I don't think that was the kind of 'gay' that he meant."

"Oh," Cas said sadly, starting to pull away. Dean grabbed his hand before he could.

"Whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Dean murmured, bringing the hand to his lips and pulling Cas even closer. 

"A Christmas miracle," Sam giggled, before passing out. 

Neither Cas nor Dean noticed.


End file.
